The present invention relates to a pants-type disposable diaper cover having a renewable type absorptive pad made removable.
In the prior art, the disposable diaper is divided into the tape- or pants-type paper diaper, which is integrated with an absorbent so that it is discarded after a bodily liquid is absorbed one or several times, and the so-called “diaper cover type”, in which a renewable absorptive pad is made removable. The latter diaper cover type is advantageous in that the diaper cost can be lowered by renewing inexpensive absorptive pads.
In the diaper cover, generally speaking, a male fastener is attached to the back side of an absorptive pad in order to fix the absorptive pad on the diaper cover so as not to displace the pad in wearing. On the other hand, a female fastener is attached to the inner face of the diaper cover so as to fix the absorptive pad. The absorptive pad is fixed for use on the diaper cover by bringing the face fastener of the absorptive pad and the face fastener of the shorts into engagement in a facing relationship.
In recent years, moreover, there are proposed a variety of diaper covers which are intended to improve the wearing feel. In the following Patent Document 1, for example, there are proposed shorts (or a diaper cover), which are put on together with an absorptive pad having a face fastener with a male member, which is extensible at least vertically and in which a smooth region not engaged with the male member of the absorptive pad is formed on the inner faces at the front and/or the back.
In the following Patent Document 2, moreover, there is proposed a diaper, which is put on to cover the crotch of a human body and the abdominal region and the buttocks positioned in front of and at the back of the crotch, thereby to receive the excrement due to an incontinence. The diaper comprises: an absorptive pad including an absorbent for receiving the excrement due to the incontinence, and having a shape for contacting sufficiently with the crotch of the human body and the abdominal region and the buttocks positioned in front of and at the back of the crotch and a water absorbing ability to absorb an average quantity of the excrement composed mainly of the urine due to the incontinence; and a holder (or a diaper cover) made separate of the above absorptive pad and holding the absorptive pad in a manner to wrap the absorptive pad entirely and the human body therearound. The absorptive pad includes a crotch abutting portion having a width corresponding to the crotch of the human body, a wide front abutment portion corresponding to the abdomen positioned in front of the crotch of the human body, and a wide back abutment portion corresponding to the buttocks positioned at the back of the crotch of the human body. Moreover, the holder includes a body formed of a three-dimensionally extensible material for wrapping the absorptive pad entirety and the human body therearound, a crotch portion positioned below the crotch of the human body, and leg passing portions for passing the legs of the human body.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-24385    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-29375